Riviera the promised land legacy of darkness
by Django-solarboy
Summary: This story takes place 2 years after Hector is destroyed and the demons are gone and peace restored or so they think im new so be gentle
1. Chapter 2

Riviera the promised land

Legacy off Darkness

For a little description hers what the character look like

Ein where brown and grayish outfit that cuts of at the legs for a shorts look with a blue scarf with brown hair barly at his eyes

Lina red hair with pigtails tied up in black ribbons with a yellow and orange out fit she os the a young child

Fia elder sister of Lina she has green hair and and a tan dress with her hair back with a headband

Ledah Eis Friend who is currently in the underworld he has blond hair that goes to his eyes then splits he wears red outfit with black wings

Rose is Eins familler and shes a talking cat with small blkack wings and is black all over cept wich eyezs wich r yellow

Serene blue hair black wings and wears a blue vest with a blue mini skirt

Cierra Red hair red dress that cuts off at her waist and and a black witch hat on her head

That should cover it I did this for all the people who never played riviera so you can get a better visuall the next chaptwer is on my next submission see yah soon


	2. Chapter 1

Riviera The promised land

Legacy of Darkness

Chapter 1 end of peace

Elindia

2 years after Ein and company destroy Hector and end his plans 2 activate the retribution

demons start appearing in Riviera again

Fiaaaaaaa! Fia where are u!. It was a sunny afternoon Lina the younger sister of Fia was looking for her elder sister all over the quoit village of Elendia.

Where is she Lina sighed we were supposed to meat Ein and Rose at Undine spring but fia is nowhere to be found. With all this and more on the young girls mind she walked into the village elder A.K.A her grandfather. Oh what is this he yelled as he got up and dusted himself off oh Lina is that you? Yah its me grandpa sorry about that im trying to find Fia do you know where she went just then Fia came running up screaming grandpa oh my god are you ok.!

What oh yes my dear he said smiling 'grandpa you were supposed to drink your medicin fia scolded then held up a vile containing a greenish liquid . Oh ugh well you see I was going to but ugh you see I ran into Lina here and well you know how time flys when your having fun.

She gave him a suspicous look then said fine but you're here now so drink up "he was about to take it when Ein came running up out of breath

Fia,Lina im glad you're here but man im thirsty oh hey coolaid he swiped the container from the elder,. No don't wait Fia tried to explain to him but it was to late he had drained the whole thing .

He stood there for a moment looking puzzeled.Hey whats wrong you guys im fi...just then he started choking and squirming on the ground. Water water dam it water ! ugh I tried to tell sighed Fia"better you than said the elder with a rather big smile smile on his face "don't get cocky said Fia with a smile your next oh well nearly dodged a bullet but oh well. Just then they relized Ein was still on the ground he was crying now in pain wa...t...er he managed to gasp" oh my god Ein hold I help you Fia said as she pulled something from her pouch eat this she said he took it and within a few minutes he was fine. He got to find the elder smiling at him thank you my boy anytime he said with a glare and a bitter tone it was then Rose came up Ein you need to slow down next time you have longer legs than me you cant just leave me behind anyway huh what did he do this time she said noticing everyone smiling but Ein they all laughed eventually Ein did to

The Underworld...

Hector smiled to himself as he watched Ein and the others.laugh now while you can Grim angel soon I will have my revenge and your world will cease to be he chuckled to himself yes soon

Ledah heard him laughing and relized that something must be done

Well thats all I hope you like it and if you don't know what riviera is im sorry but you should definatly check it out plus the game rules stay tuned for chaper 2 and plz give good reviews .


	3. Chapter 3

Riviera The promised land

Legacy of darkness

Chapter 2 Demons

Elendia elders house

Ein,Lina,Cierra,Serena,Fia and Rose where all at the elders house geting ready to.

Boy I cant wait to dig in this fish looks delicous said Rose I just wanna..." that fish was prepared by the finest cooks so please help yourself to as many as you want thanks mr elder sir I plan to. Granpa I still don't see how you can avoid your medicin I mean you need it unless you want to go completly blind I suggest you take its like dealing with a 4 year old thought Fia.

As Fia argued with the elder ein and Serene were in a conversation about the old times when they were stoping the acurrsed and all that happened and didnt happen. You know Ein if me and you were to I mean if we ever got together our kids would be as couragous and strong as you,Ein blushed at this while Lina and Cierra giggled at them. Would you look at her geez she laying it on thick and look Ein's buying it hes actually blushing why I ought ah go over there and...

What Cierra was going to do was unknown because at that moment one of the villagers burst through the door .What is the meaning of this Chappi whats going on here " escuse me elder but

there something outside you should see sir "is it more fish someone carry me to the door Rose piped in "cant it wait till later asked the elder annoyed"im afraid not sir its important"oh fine im coming perhaps"Ein and his friends should come to sir said chappi" Ein please bring back fish when you come back inside said Rose nicly in between hicups .

At first there was silence then the elder roared how did this happen"thats impossible said Ein the others stood there in silence" what said rose is it a Big Fish she asked hopefully" Rose thats a demon Ein whispered "what a demon verrrrry funny thats impossible we beat Hector to ah...

Oh my god it's a demon she yelled when she came outside.Out side chained up was a black dragon squirming to get free from its capters .Alright demon tell us what your doing here who sent you " I have a message from my master he says soon it will be all over and soon it will begin

again...whos your master but after that the demon turned to dust .

It was later that night a meeting was held between the elder and Ein and his friends for a long time noone said anything then finally Fia spoke;I cant believe this"I know said Rose I didnt get any fish"Rose if you have nothing smart to say then shut it Lina said "theres demons in Riviera again someone else is trying to scare us or something is gonna happen we need to think

what did the demons message say "a whole lot of nothing yawned Serene"it said soon it will all be over then it will begin soon again or something like that she said

whats going to end whats going to begin again said Ein whos it from why are they doing this

it just sounds like someone trying to scare people said Serene and if there are demons well all get em right guys they all smiled right they all said together

good now thats settled can I have more fish now or what.everyone laughed guys im serious

(thats it for chapter 2 chapter 3 coming eventually )

r


	4. Chapter 4

Riviera the Promised land

Legacy of Darkness

Chapter 3 Raid Plunder and Burn

It was sometime around midnite Ein and Rose returned home to the house Ein built a few miles outside the village it was then he was visited in his dreams

Ein...Ein...EIN! huh wahhhhh hey whats going on ein listen to me please theres no time Ursula its you but how you died when I killed Hector how is this happening

"Im comunicating to you in your dreams Ein Hector is planning something horrible in the underworld you have to stop him but first you need to hurry to the village theres something thats not right he then woke with a start Rose were going now. Where are we going its late at night

were going to the village ill exsplain later lets go "can it wait till morning "we have to go now.

Ein ran the whole way while Rose occasionally complained why cant we live in the village its so much easier that way but no you had to build a stupid house out by the road didnt you

shut it rose he snapped. When he got there what he saw was terrible the village was on fire and walking away in the flames was a shadow figure that he couldnt reconnize except for the unmistakable black wings dissapearing in the distance he would worry who it was later he rushed to Fia and Linas place but when he got there he saw carnage and death . Blood was everywhere and at the center was Lina,Fia,Cierra and Serene along with the elder all dead. He collapsed right there and cryed silently he couldnt believe it he was to late ursulas dream message was real but it didnt matter now his friends were all dead and his world came crashing down all around him.

He just stood there for what seemed for hours then he felt the breath of demons on his neck he turned around and attaked without thinking he was unarmed for when hector was destroyed the diviners all turned to dust . He attacked again and again till he was almost dead he just sat there on his knees he knew he would die he knew it was over. Then suddenly a bright light enveloped him and all around him he felt something in his hand when the light cleared he saw that in his hand was Einherjar his diviner he used so long ago without thinking he shouted Disaresta and the light around him grew and when it cleard the demons were gone he opened his eyes he relized hew was crying still he relized he was bleeding mortally and soon he would die,darkness took over him as he let go of the thread that kept him tied to this world never to awaken again.

Underworld.

Ledah was spying on Hector for what seemed forever then he was alone in the light he heard voices Ein he yelled back Rose is that you answer me the light cleared and he woke to see

his diviner Lorelei was in his hands he blinked how did this happen the diviners should be gone destroyed turned to dust he wondered if Ein had his diviner again he smiled now this will make things easier Hector will be stopped now and this time im not going to let Ein kill him hes mine .

Well aint that nice no Eins not Dead but youll have to wait till chapter 4 give me good reveiws but I still want you to be honest and ill be back later to give you chapter 4 see yah


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Why is this happening?

Underworld...Ledah was walking through the endless sea of pain and sorrow, death was all around him this was the true nature of the underworld after all and it would be harder from this point on as he strolled deeper into underworld center. What is happening he thought to himself

Hector and Lorelei how is this all happening Hector is up to something I know it and the diviners should be gone but here is Lorelei right in my hands,all this and more was suddenly gone from his mind as two ferocious demons appeared right in front of him. None shall pass go back to your hell hole grim angel this the domain of lord Hector, not for long he snarled he flipped over them and stabbed one in the back and shot a fireball at the other. You wont get away with this grim angel at this he turned to dust and millions of demons appeared all around him the demons of the under he said quietly this will be fun. They all charged him and he braced himself as they got near he struck them down one after another I cant last any longer he said why is it I cant use lorelei's full power . Die grim angel suddenly a huge claw went through ledah's body he coughed up blood

he screamed the pain was unbearable even for ledah it went black then a light appeared he tried to reach it but couldn't but it was getting brighter,this was it im going to die he thought to himself

then she appeared in front of him, Ursula is that you,ledah she whispered I shall save you but in return help me stop Hector from activating the retribution again I...I...I will he said then his body suddenly became warm he felt the power surging through him he opened his eyes.

Didn't have enough grim angel just die the demons snarled you first he said they attacked again .

Lost seraph he yelled flames engulfed them all the demons saw before they died was ledah in the center of the flames the flames licking at his body and he laughed as darkness took there lives. Fools now for you Hector your next and your demons wont stop me you hear me he screamed you will die by my hands and noone Elsies


End file.
